Iklan no Jutsu!
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Cuma fic parody yang mengangkat tema 'iklan fenomenal' dengan chara-chara Naruto sebagai pemerannya. Nggak terlalu berharap banyak yang suka sih.  Chap 1: Gara-gara keisengan Sasuke, Naruto jadi terkenal kayak Justin Bieber.


.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Iklan no Jutsu! ©** Lolli**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One:

**Goyang Gayung** (© XL)

.

.

.

.

.

**Hope** you laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu kebiasaan seorang Naruto Uzumaki tuh males mandi, jarang mandi, atau bahasa gaulnya, nggak suka mandi. Uh, oh, kalimat nggak efektif.

Yah, pokoknya, kalo hari libur, jangan harap bisa menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan bersih bin wangi nan seger. Sayangnya, sodara sodari, setiap hari bagi Naruto sekarang = hari libur.

Dua bulan lalu, dia baru aja dapet gelar sarjana, pake topi yang ada ekornya, terus fotonya dipajang di depan dapur—niat nakutin kecoa gitu. Dan semenjak dua bulan itu pula, si kepala duren itu terus muter-muter Konoha, nyari kerjaan, kalo nggak, nyari cewek tajir yang cakep—biar nggak usah nyari kerjaan lagi, gitu. Ah, dasar kepala duren.

Satu-satunya cewek yang mau sama Naruto tuh Hinata, putri sulung pendiri Hyuuga Inc., perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang enterteimen, Hyuuga Hiashi. Kerjaannya ya, ngorbitin orang, ngejual iklan, ato nggak nyari bakat-bakat entertain lah—yang pasti nggak ngejual orang dalam arti harfiah. Kebayang nggak berapa harta warisan yang bisa didapet Naruto kalo nikahin Hinata? Sayang seribu sayang, Bapak Ibu, Hinata yang sakit hati karena begitu lama dicampakkan Naruto buat ngejer si Haruno, udah nikah duluan sama anak sulung dari pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Cooperation, Uchiha Itachi, yang sekarang jadi presiden direkturnya—entah dijodohin, entah cinta beneran.

Sekarang, coba pikir, setelah sekian lama Hinata ngejer Naruto dan sekian lamanya juga tuh duren satu ngejer Haruno, baru sekarang si duren nyesel nggak bilang 'iya' ke cintanya Hinata. Baru pas Hinata—dan seluruh harta warisannya—diambil orang, penyesalan tiada ujung baru dateng.

Sekarang, nggak mungkin Naruto bilang ke Hinata kalo dia juga cinta sama cewek manis indigo itu. Terlambat, coy. Lagipula, nggak mungkin seorang cowok **penggangguran**—uhuk—butut—uhuk macam duren bisa nandingin ke-elitan Uchiha macam Itachi. Ngalahin adeknya aja tu duren harus semedi seribu taon—itupun kalo nggak jenggotan duluan.

Pokoknya yang namanya Uchiha untung mulu dah di chapter ini.

Hal ini diketahui betul sama sohib-setia-sepingsan-semati-nya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang rela ngenunda dulu penobatan sebagai wakil presiden direktur Uchiha Cooperation, **demi** nemenin Naruto merana sebagai pujangga mencari kerja. Tu pantat ayam satu tau semuanya—dari ketek Naruto yang baunya melebihi kaos kaki Lee yang nggak diganti selama 6 bulan, sampe berapa liter aer mata yang udah Naruto buang sia-sia demi menyesali keputusannya nggak nganggep Hinata. Mubazir, Mas. Mending direbus terus diminum. Kagak tau apa kemaren Konoha krisis aer? Yah,** kemaren **sih. Sebelom ujan lebat yang berakibat banjir **wajib** taonan.

Tapi, sedeket apapun tu ayam sama duren satu, nggak ngaruh apa-apa sama amukan **wajib** tante Kushina setiap pagi. Apalagi yang disinggung-singgung mantan Kembang Desa Konoha itu selain status anak tunggalnya yang 'penggangguran'?

Nggak terkecuali hari ini.

Entah takdir dari mane, aer PAM di rumah keluarga Namikaze nggak ngalir sama sekali. Padahal, nggak jauh dari sono, ada Sasuke yang lagi asyik-asyiknya mandiin motor—di depan kos-kosan Uchiha. Jadilah, anggota keluarga Namikaze yang mau mandi, dengan senang hati melangkahlah sendiri ke sumur samping rumah. Sungguh ironis.

"Narutooooooooooo! Sudah emak bilang, jangan males-males! Kamu itu laki-laki, sarjana pula! Malu-maluin tetangga kalo nggak dapet kerjaan! Pokoknya emak nggak mau tau, kamu cari kerjaan sekarang!" Kushina ngoceh—nggak peduliin Minato yang _sweatdrop_ sambil baca Koran di teras depan.

Naruto—yang aslinya udah bosen ngedengerin ceramah dari emaknya itu—sengaja nyari alasan. "Ntar ye, Mak. Naru mandi mulu. Malu kan, kalo wawancara kerja badan bau gini? Ntar muka abah mau ditaro di mana?"

Gosip kalo Super Junior mau vakum beberapa saat lagi, ditambah konser 2Pm yang sempet-sempetnya digelar pas Minato tekor luar dalem, ngebuat Kushina mumet sendiri, jadinya, error. Tanpa memperhatikan anaknya yang _tiba-tiba_ minta mandi, Kushina tetep ngoceh. "Ye di kepala, sih, dodol! Emang muka Minato mau lo tempel di mana?"

Naruto _speechless_. Gini dah kalo _Korean Fever_ nyerang emak-emak juga. Untung Kushina masih cantik awet muda, kalo nggak, idih amit-amit jabang kecebong, boo~….

"Iye, iye, terserah emak deh."

Dengan ditemenin gayung sama anduk, tu duren masuk area sumur, nutup pintunya, dan mulai joget sambil nyanyi gila—sindrom akibat diomel mulu sama emak macem Kushina, melepaskan stress di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi nggak ada aer, sumur pun jadi.

Oh, sungguh pepatah yang sangat pas untuk Naruto.

Entah siapa yang hajatan sampe manggil Ayu Kring Kering, pokoknya Naruto joget aja.

Musik berdendang, Naruto punya inisiatip make gayungnya biar multipungsi dikit.

"Kemanaaa~ Kemana, kemanaaaa~~"

Naruto muter-muter gayung di atas kepalanya. Sambil ngelus-ngelus motor bebek bututnya, Sasuke buka hape, nggak kalah kreatipnya sama Naruto, ngerekam aksi tu Penyanyi Sumur Papan Reklame beraksi.

"Kuharuuuuus~ mencari keemaaanaaaaa~~"

Naruto muter-muter gayung sambil naek-turun goyang ngebor. Bagi tu duren satu, ada satu kata yang kurang, yang seharusnya ditaroh di antara kata 'mencari' dan 'kemana', yaitu 'kerjaan'.

Cukup, cukup. Sasuke udah cukup nahan ngakak. Perutnya udah kram.

Sasuke buka yutup dari hape pinternya yang multipungsi—nggak mau kalah sama gayung keramat Naruto. Terus, seperti yang Anda semua tau, di-aplot deh tu video.

Dengan kecepatan ala chidori, video Naruto berhasil di aplot, ditonton oleh puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, bahkan miliaran orang dari berbagai desa dan negara. Bahkan Gaara yang cuek ketek gitu aja bisa ngakak sambil trampolinan bareng Kankurou pas nggak sengaja nemu video hasil unggahan 'Sasu Cool Chicken' itu.

Sekejap, video Naruto yang lagi goyang _aduhai_ itu menjadi sorotan berbagai pihak di berbagai belahan dunia, menjadi _trending topic_ di twitter, dan menurut survey sebuah universitas, kepopuleran video Naruto melebihi Sintia Jojon, Briptu Norma Susila, bahkan Udin Bonyok Sekampung.

Keluar sumur, Naruto merasa sudah lebih dari empat bulan nggak nongol di dunia nyata.

'_Ini ada apa sih? Kok ada orang bawa-bawa kamera gede? Kok banyak orang ngerumunin ane? Emang ane siapa? Ane kenapa? Aku anak siapa?_' Naruto sarap sendiri. _'Emaaaaaaaaaaakk... Maapin Naru, Maaaak…. Naru udah nyolong uang emak buat beli ramen, Maaak…. Emaaaak… jangan kutuk Naru jadi batu, Maaak…. Naru nggak mau jadi batu dengan pose nggak banget kayak Maling Kundan di depan orang banyak, Maaak…. Apelagi Naru Cuma pake kolor, Maaak…. Naru bukan maling, Maaak….'_

Sasuke nggak bisa nahan ngakak ngeliat ekspresi amburadul Naruto. Coba… yah, coba saja Itachi ada di sini, ikut ngekos bareng Sasuke, dan kakak tersayangnya itu bisa menjadi saksi idup bagaimana seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi '_someone'_—coret—'_something'._

"Naru, anakku~~" Kushina dateng tiba-tiba dari belakang, dengan dandanan kayak ibu-ibu mau arisan, Kushina meluk Naruto yang Cuma pake handuk di pinggang. "Emak nggak nyangka kamu ternyata hebat banget, Naaaak~. Dengan begini terbukti sudah kesalahan Mbah Kyuubi yang bilang kamu nggak akan berguna di masa depan."

Naruto, yang diberi otak agak lelet loadingnya, masih menatap kaget wartawan-wartawan yang dari tadi ngarahin kamera ke dia. "Emaak, Naru… Naru…" Naruto natap ibunya nanar. "Naru minta maap, Maaaaak…." Reflek, Naruto sungkem ke Kushina, megang kaki emaknya yang agak lebih tinggi berkat _high heels_ 15 cm hadiah kawinan dari Nenek Tsunade. Dan reflek juga, handuk yang diiket asal di pinggangnya, melorot, lepas, mamerin kolor warna pink gambar Dora lagi makan pisang.

Semua orang _speechless_. Warga kampung yang kebetulan nonton _live, speechless. _Wartawan yang lagi ngeliput, _speechless_. Kru studio tivi tempat para wartawan masing-masing bernaung, _speechless_. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lagi nonton tivi, _speechless_.

_Speechless_ masal.

Cuma satu orang yang penyakit perutnya belom ilang. Dan dia nggak nyangka kolor keramat pemberiannya untuk ulang tahun Naruto yang kesepuluh itu masih awet juga.

"Mwahahaha! Dobe no baka!"

Sasuke.

Dari sinilah kisah seorang Naruto Uzumaki berasal. Bukan, bukan. Bukan dari _'nobody' _jadi_ 'somebody to love'. _Itu mah Wonder Girlssama Justin Bieber_. _Tapi dari_ 'anything'_ jadi_ 'something'. 'Something'_ yang akhirnya menjadi bahan olok-olok seluruh negri—terutama Sasuke.

"Kolor lu tuh, Be! Mwahahahaha! Bikin perut gue kram! Tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab botakmu. Emang gue buntingin elo? Lagian ini kolor pemberian elo juga tau!'

"'_We did it! We did it! We did it! Hore!'_"

"Arrrrgghh…. Diem lu,** Ayam Negri**!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Dengan Garingnya

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, akhirnya satu lagi fic garing dari saya. =_=

Kalo nggak lucu, maap. Kalo nggak menarik, maap. Ane lagi emo. *garuk2 kepala penuh ketombe*

Maap juga buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan _Simple Harmony, Cinta Selembar Fashion, "Pilih, Gue atau Dia?"_, sama, kalo ada, yang ngangenin _Just Wanna Say Aishiteru, Sensei_. Saya udah ada ide, Cuma males. *penyakit berbahaya*

Ane tiba-tiba pengen buat mading—padahal ngumpulinnya masih lama, jadinya, yah, ane menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu ane buat bikin mading. Madingnya gede lagi. #nggakadahubungannya

Untuk Simple Harmony chapter dua, udah jadi kok. Tinggal tunggu aja penyakit gaptek saya berhenti dan tau cara buat ber-chap.

Dan untuk fic ini, saya juga akan membuat poling. \(^o^)/

Iklan apa yang cocok diparodiin? (iklan dalem negri)

Siapa saja tokoh-tokohnya?

Dan tolong berikan idenya juga. ^^

Untuk yang fic ini, pemilihan chapter depan nggak ditentuin dengaan suara terbanyak—makanya saya agak ragu apa istilahnya juga poling #manusiabodoh

Setiap chapter ditentuin dengan review **termenarik** di chapter sebelunya. Saya sendiri yang akan memberikan nilai dan memilih. Makanya, kalo review, usahakanlah untuk membuat orang lain tertarik. Nggak usah pake bahasa 4L4y, cukup mengetahui kriteria-kriteria tertentu yang membuat saya tertarik secara personal. ^^

Hadiah jika review anda yang terpilih:

Mendapat hak memamerkan dan bersombong ria di depan teman-teman anda dengan noraknya

Dapat mengklaim kalau fic tersebut juga milik anda (saya teh nggak apa)

Mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi menyumbangkan ide, kali ini untuk _Simple Harmony_ atau _Cinta Selembar Fashion_ (pilih salah satu)._ "Pilih, Gue atau Dia?" _juga boleh.

Oh, tambahan untuk anda yang login, bersyukurlah. Karena saya akan membahas tentang chapter mendatang (**just** with you) jika review anda yang terpilih.

Arigato.

—Lolli—


End file.
